Rise of the Sun
I thought that it was my lucky day. That is an odd thing for a petty burglar to say, yet I did anyway. I had just broken into the house of a local... historian, I think. I figured the guy had some pretty valuable artifacts that would fetch a nice price at some pawn shops or museums. No cars were home, so I snuck around to the back of the house and slid open the back sliding door. The fools didn’t even keep it locked. I walked in through the dark and started looking for anything worth stealing. I found some gold and silver jewelry in what I believed to be the master bedroom, but I didn’t find much else throughout the house. The last room to check was the living room. Ironically named, because the room was a little corpsy. There was a little girl and presumably her mother with slit throats, one lady with a knife buried deep into her chest, and a guy hanging from the fucking ceiling fan. So yeah, kind of gross. I walked over to take a look at the knife, to see if it was anything special. It wasn’t anything worth taking considering the blood trail it could leave. I was starting to get a little sick with all the bodies lying around, so I was ready to get out of there. I was walking out of the room when I got an odd chill in my chest. I turned around and for a reason unbeknownst to me I glanced toward the fish tank in the back of the room. I walked towards it and noticed a disk laying in it. My eyes widened when I noticed that the disk was covered with gold. I grabbed it out of the tank and strained to get it into my bag. The thing had to weigh around 50 pounds. I was seriously feeling like I needed to throw up, what with all the death surrounding me, so I walked back to the sliding door and walked outside, shutting the door behind me. The cool air and the snow falling helped clear my head and ease my stomach. I found it odd that it was snowing because there was a thunderstorm going on when I was entering into the house. Oh well, the weather has been weird lately. I needed to get out of there before they could find any footprints placing me at their house. The last thing I wanted was to be charged with murder. I walked away as fast as I could without arousing the suspicion of the neighbors. Many attempted thieves make the mistake of try to run away and dressing all in black. Nothing looks quite as shady as someone dressed all in black running down the street. Muted colors, such as brown and blues are much better, and you need to avoid looking like you don’t belong somewhere. Look as if you belong there, and people will assume you do. But I digress. I arrived back at my apartment and took out the disk. I heaved it onto my kitchenette counter. God, that thing had to be solid gold because it weighed so much. I walked over to my toolbox, and I grabbed out a chisel. I carved a small piece out of the center to see if it was indeed solid gold or if there was a cheaper metal underneath a coat of gold. My luck was in and it was solid. I turned it over and looked at the carving on it. Two people offer something vaguely egg-shaped to a guy sitting on a throne. God, ancient people had little skill when it came to making art. Now, I know that I couldn’t sell this giant slab of gold to someone like this. There would be so many questions about where it came from, and the historian guy might have submitted this as a finding. A paper trail could easily lead back to me and I would not like to be arrested. I went back to my tool chest and grabbed a saw, one with a blade for cutting metal. I quickly began cutting the disk into little square inch pieces. As soon as I started cutting into the image I got a chill up my spine, but after a moment I resumed my menial task. By the time I was finished sweat was dripping down into my eyes. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I went to check the thermostat. The room temp was somehow 90 degrees, even though it was set to 65. The shit made no sense. I cranked it down to 40 and went back to rummage through my closet. After about five minutes of searching, I found my electric smelter. Now I know you might be wondering why I have a smelter, but you haven’t thought it through. It is a hell of a lot easier to sell a chunk of gold or silver than an engraved ring or necklace. I fired up the smelter and melted down all of the pieces of the disk so that there was no trace that they were from the same place to begin with. I grabbed out my molds and I started forming the molten gold into five pound ingots. Selling each one at a different place will keep the police well of my trail. By the time I was finished I had 8 ingots. I knew that selling unmarked ingots tends to be a red flag for people buying precious metals, so I grabbed out my metal stamps. I stamped an MG for mayan gold on each bar. I walked out of the room and into my bedroom and sat down at my computer. I went online to try to find the price I should ask for each of the bars. The sweat started dripping down into my eyes, burning them. Rubbing my hand across my forehead and through my hair, I squinted through the pain and walked over to the thermostat. The temp of the room was now 110 degrees. I started to panic, I knew that I needed to cool down and get a lot of water very quickly or else I would die. I stumbled toward the kitchen, trying to get some water. I crossed into the kitchen and tripped over the cord to the smelter. As it falls, the little bit of still molten gold that was in the bottom of the crucible spilled out and landed on my stomach. My screech of agony as the metal burnt through my flesh and quenched itself on my blood was loud enough to shatter the glass of my windows. I vomited all over the floor as I struggled to my feet in an effort to get to my computer. By now, The heat has dehydrated me enough that I didn’t have as I typed this out. I am uploading this in an attempt to let people know what has happened to me on this day, and hopefully someone will be able to kill this flaming figure standing at my doorway. “Ah, to be released from that accursed disk.” he said as he stepped away from the charred remains of the fool that released him. “Come Bahlum, let us teach these foolish mortals their place.” A jet black jaguar stepped over the melting computer, its powerful muscles rippling beneath its fur. It reached the glowing figure and looked up, a purr rumbling through its throat. “First, scatter those damn chunks of gold. They are the only things that can affect me,” Kinich Ahau spoke. The jaguar padded over to the burning counter and picked up each ingot in its powerful jaws. It then sprinted out the window and faded from sight as the the sun rose, heralding in a new era. The god of the sun has returned and the world shall soon be reduced to ashes. Humanity must bear the storm or everyone will fall. Category:Gods